Murder Lot
by Cinderella By Accident
Summary: It only takes one murder to wage a war between Greasers and Socs. And it only takes one war to bring the enemies closer.


**Disclaimer:** Everything and everyone you recognize belongs to the lovely S.E. Hinton. Anything you don't, on the other hand, belongs to me.

**Author's Note:** This will serve as a prequel to my new story. I already have the plot written out so I won't run out of ideas. Feedback is very much appreciated. Also, there won't be much of a love story here, but one pairing will be implied. I'd like to focus on the plot rather than the love affairs of each characters. Thank you.

XXX

"_These questions in my mind are so much bigger than life  
When my life is sold I have to leave them behind_."

Still Alive by Negative

XXX

Johnny popped the collar of his jean jacket and shoved his hands inside the pockets as he casually walked behind Dallas Winston. They were at one of Buck Merill's rodeo shows. Dallas had recently gotten out of the cooler, and yet here he was, wanting to cause trouble once again. Johnny had never gone to Buck's rodeo shows, but from what Sodapop and Steve were talking about, Johnny figured it was a whole lot of fun than watching Ponyboy do his homework.

"What're we doin' here, Dal?" Johnny managed to ask, his voice as soft as the wind.

"Nothin' legal," Dally grinned like a Cheshire cat upon spotting Buck, arguing with some girl.

Johnny thought, by her looks, she was a Soc. But if she was, why was she at Greaser territory? It takes a lot of guts for a Soc girl like her to come to the East side. Dally's grin widened as they got closer. When Buck saw him, he whispered something to the girl, who, in turn, whipped around to glare at the two approaching boys.

"Hello boys," Buck smirked at Dally and nodded at Johnny. Buck never saw him before, but he knew he was friends with Dally.

"Buck," the girl called his attention. Her voice was soft, but stern. It seemed to Johnny like she didn't want to be here, but she had to. "Just take it."

"I told you people, I don't need your damn charity!" Buck snapped at the girl. Johnny was startled at the tone of his voice because it reminded him of his father who was always yelling at him. Dally placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder to calm him. Johnny rested his gaze on the Soc once more, who didn't seem fazed at all.

"It's not charity," she said through gritted teeth. "Hell, if it were, who'd be in their right mind to give you one anyway? You know I'm only doing this to make mom happy."

"Well, tell her I don't need it." Buck said with finality.

The girl glared at him for a long time, and when it seemed like Buck wouldn't change his mind, she turned on her heels to walk away, but Dally stood in her way.

"Excuse me," she casted a look downwards before turning to stare Dally right in the eye. "You're in my way."

"I noticed," Dally smirked.

From there, Johnny knew what was coming next. Dally was going to talk dirty, and no girl wanted to be treated that way, except maybe Sylvia, but she was weird that way anyhow. Johnny knew he couldn't do anything but watch as the turn of events unfolded in front of him.

"Then move," she was starting to get irritated by the mere presence of Dally.

"What if I don't want to?" Dally's voice was taunting.

"Then I'll force you to move."

Dally chortled and turned towards Johnny. "Ya hear that, Johnny?" he gazed back at the Soc. "What are you gonna do, call for your mommy- or better yet, your boyfriend- to come and pick you up?"

"No," she broke into a dangerous grin. "This." In one swift move, she was able to stomp on Dally's foot real hard, making him crouch down in pain.

"Maybe that'll teach you a lesson not to mess with me." With that final statement, she walked away.

Johnny stood still, letting the events replay on his mind. No one ever did that to Dallas Winston. Dally's hissing made Johnny snap back to reality as he bent down to help Dally stand up.

"You OK, Dal?"

"What does it look like?" Dally snapped angrily. "That btch's gonna pay, and I mean it."

Johnny knew he meant it because Dallas Winston means business. He never bluffs.

"Well, well, well," Buck stood in front of them, arms crossed. "Who knew it'd only take a girl to make the great Dallas Winston tumble down."

Dally said nothing, but his look penetrated through Buck, causing the cowboy to frown.

"What'd you want, Winston?" Buck re-crossed his arms.

"Who was the broad?" Dally qeueried, ignoring Buck's question.

"That _broad_ happens to be my white trash sister."

XXX


End file.
